The goal of this proposal is to establish the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) as one of the Continence Treatment Centers (CTC) in the Urinary Incontinence Treatment Network (UITN). As a member of the UITN, UCSD will collaborate with the other centers in the Network to assess the short and long-term outcomes of the multiple therapeutic modalities utilized in the treatment of women with stress and mixed urinary incontinence and participate in the enrollment of patients and data into any databases which may be developed. The treatment of women with stress and mixed urinary incontinence includes observation, behavioral, medical and surgical therapies. The indications for which of these therapies should be used for which type of patients varies greatly both regionally and between physicians in different specialties. There are few scientifically rigorous studies that evaluate the outcomes of these therapies, their morbidity and the effects they have on quality of life and other pelvic floor functions. In fact, each year more therapeutic options are offered without comparing them to any set standard. The UITN will have as a secondary goal the establishment of standardized definitions, evaluation and quality of life measurements. Vital to the success of this endeavor is the recruitment of a sufficient number of patients, establishment of a standardized protocol for evaluation and follow-up.